


Why Is Its Name Robo-Killer 9000?

by Browa123



Series: Tumblr Promptz [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Danphanwritingprompts' prompt about Danny taking care of the mouse that saved him and Dash back in Micro Management by keeping it as a pet.





	Why Is Its Name Robo-Killer 9000?

Really he owed the little creature in the end, so the choice was easy.

After Dash had left his house, normal size, and convinced not to give his human half a swirly the next time they met, Danny had gone back for the mouse. It was still stuck to the wall when he found it, squirming to get free and clearly doomed to be killed or experimented on like a lab rat when inevitably caught by his mother, who certainly saw it earlier today.

It was easy to get the goop cleaned of the small thing, after all Danny cleaned it all to often as a part of his chores. Didn't mean it wasn't a pain though. Ecto goop couldn't be phased off of anything so it had to be manually cleaned, unlike everything else Danny could phase or vaporize with his powers.

At first, he considered releasing the mouse. But his parents were downstairs, ready to watch him like a hawk. Even if he just used his powers to phase it outside, they could notice him or the mouse he was carrying and get in a lot of trouble. He didn't want that for him or his squeaking little saviour, so he decides to hide it in his room.

A shoebox, some wrappers and other trash and a lot of lighting up the bottom of his dresser drawer later (without it being noticeable of course) and Danny had a makeshift enclosure for the mouse tonight. He'd release it tomorrow morning when his parents were in the lab.

Though tomorrow came, and the mouse ended up following Danny back inside three times before the halfa decided he was going to keep it permanently.

Besides, he had a hamster a few years ago, he can take care of a mouse! Tucker killed his hamster in the sixth grade, not him. Admittedly he was still a bit sour about that... Reminder to keep Tuck away from his mouse.

Though if his parents found out, he'd be dead meat. His mom had always disliked pests, furry or ghostly. The only time he's ever heard her actually shriek was when a bunch of ghost rats attacked a fair amount of time ago. 

As for his dad, as well meaning as he is, after the recent adventure he's almost sure the big guy would squish the new pet. Best to put on the avoid at all costs. He'd rather not loose another small pet to clumsiness.

Besides, didn't every creepy haunted house have mice? This albino little guy is certainly going to help his aesthetic when it comes to being a ghost. Danny loves a good joke, and as time goes on, the more haunted the ghost hunting house becomes. Situational Irony is hilarious.

Danny decides to call the mouse Robo-Killer 9000, based on the fact that the little guy had given Skulker a good number before getting blasted against the wall. The mouse deserved the cool name anyway, it fit in Danny's opinion. He calls the little guy Robo for short.

He looks to the small ball of white fluff in his hands, the mouse seeming to snuggle into the relative warmth of his palms, not too hot due to his ghostly energy, but just warm enough to keep from overheating. 

And here Danny thought he was bad with animals. Maybe it's a ghost thing? Bats seemed attached to him every so often, and he's seen more than enough spiders around to note creepy things liked to get closer to him rather than your normal display of pets. 

A mouse isn't too far a stretch in that category. Again, haunted houses being mice infested and all. Danny pets Robo behind the ears lightly, watching the grayish pink tail droop of the edge of his hand. 

Robo had saved his and Dash's life. Now he had Robo's small, fragile one in his own hands. The need to protect washed over him as he watched the mouse sleep, beady red eyes characteristic of albino animals softly closed. 

Robo was his to protect like family now.


End file.
